Priority
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: Patricia Thompson absolutely hated being ignored, especially by Death the Kid. Even though Kid could yell at her and scream at her constantly, he was saying something to her, and that's all Patti wanted, really. Onesided Patti/Kid


Patti had a pretty hard case of A.D.D. She couldn't pay attention for very long, especially in class, and she could be a little brat every once in a while. She was the youngest Thompson sister, so not only was she constantly treated like a baby, she was always, _always_ getting yelled at by Kid. Patti knew she got on the young shinigami's nerves, she knew very well indeed. No matter how many times Kid would yell at her, or complain at her, she wouldn't shut up until he started to ignore her.

Patricia Thompson absolutely hated being ignored, especially by Death the Kid. That's the reason why she's always so loud, always so obnoxious, acts so stupid. Even though Kid could yell at her and scream at her constantly, he was saying something to her, and that's all Patti wanted, really. Kid's voice made her feel better, like she was worth talking to. She'd never ever say it out loud or admit it, but she loved him to pieces and would do anything for him.

So when Kid started to go out with her older sister Liz, _she pasted on a smile_.

"That's great! Can I come?" she giggled, entwining her hands behind her back.

"That would actually make me feel better… the symmetry." Kid twitched, scratching his head.

"No! I was kidding I can't go! Silly goose!" she ruffled his hair and giggled as he started to yell at her for messing up the hair he'd spent hours making perfect. Of course Patti wasn't kidding, but she didn't want to ruin anything for Liz because if she made a ruckus she'd never hear the end of it.

"B-but…" Kid got down on his knees. "Please come Patti! I'm so nervous I don't know what to do and having you there would create balance!" he begged, tugging at her sweat pants practically in tears. Patti blinked, her eyes wide.

"You have to do this on your own Kiddo-kun!" she grinned. She looked around and grabbed a black _Sharpie_ of the coffee table. "Close your eyes!" she directed. Kid looked at her warily before doing as he was told. She grabbed both of his hands and carefully drew the number 8 on each of them. "Open them!" Kid opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"Eight…" he said loftily, looking up at her gratefully but also looking very confused.

"It's your favorite number! It's symmetrical right? And it's on both of your hands, so there's balance!" Patti tapped him on the nose. Kid's eyes lit up.

"Yes! That's very smart, Patti. I really should give you more credit." he said thoughtfully.

"Kid! Are you ready to go?" Liz walked into the room, definitely not dressed down for their dinner date. Kid nodded confidently and turned to her, offering her his arm. Liz hooked her arm around his with a red face. "Patti, there's some pizza in the fridge if you get hungry, and don't forget to study. You have to take that make-up test tomorrow." Liz reminded her. Patti rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling, staring a rather large spider.

"Uh huh." she agreed absently. With that the two of them left, leaving Patti alone...

However, Patti was less than happy as both Kid and her sister started to get more sentimental around the house. For example Liz would lean on Kid when they sat on the couch, or Kid would sprawl across her lap. Patti would sit in the loveseat, feeling extremely left out and defiant. She wanted attention, and she wasn't getting it.

"Patti, can you get me some water?" Liz asked, yawning widely. Patti continued to work on the origami butterfly she was making and ignored her. The older sibling sighed and pushed Kid off her lap, getting up herself and making her way to the kitchen. Kid studied Patti for a moment before standing up and stretching casually, making his way over to her. She didn't look up at him.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the empty space behind her on the loveseat. She threw a glare up at him before shaking her head, and he settled his body in behind her with his legs hanging off the armrest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Patti didn't flinch away, or look at him, or even smile, in fact she frowned. She continued to ignore him. "Just because you ignore me doesn't mean I don't know what's wrong, Patricia." Kid commented, using her full name for the first time in a long time. Patti paused for a moment, but continued to work.

"You're a little brat, you know that." he smiled slightly. "You really love my attention, huh?" he asked. At last Patti finally set the butterfly down, sighing heavily.

"How did you know something was wrong?" she asked. Kid smirked.

"You've never been able to pay attention on anything for so long, Patti, much less look so angry for so long." he grinned. A small smile made it's way onto her face. "There's a smile! … Wait." he pushed one side of her lips up. "There, now it's symmetrical." he nodded approvingly and Patti giggled. "Saturday night there's a horror movie coming out and you know Liz won't want to watch it, will you go with me?" Kid asked her. She frowned slightly.

"…Can we see it twice?"

"You're that much of a brat? …Fine fine whatever you want Patti. Twice is more symmetrical, anyhow." he sighed, waving a hand at her impatiently. Patti grinned and turned around, giving him a tight bone-crushing hug before moving to the floor and finishing her butterfly, letting Kid use her shoulders as footrests as she hummed happily.

Kid learned a valuable lesson; balance your priorities…

And make sure you never, _ever_ interrupt Patti while she's watching a movie.


End file.
